black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin Hornigold
Benjamin Hornigold is one of the pirate captains who operated in the Bahamas during the early 18th century. Background Not much is known about Hornigold's past, except that he was a former privateer for the English, having spent nearly fifteen years at sea. Upon arriving in Nassau at some point before 1715 following Queen Anne's War, he was able to gain respect among his fellow pirates, proving himself capable enough to become one of the leaders of New Providence Island. He was revered as the de facto "governor" of the island and resided at the abandoned British fort overlooking the town. He captained the former Royal Navy ship, Lion. Season One In 1715, Captain Flint's quartermaster Gates approached Hornigold and asked him to hand over the captaincy of his ship, the Lion, to Gates, so that Flint could have an entire fleet to attack the Urca de Lima, the biggest Spanish treasure galleon in the Americas. Hornigold agreed to the proposition. After the events the lead to Charles Vane losing his crew and ship, Hornigold goes to Mr. Scott to warn him of the growing discontent and fear among the other captains on the island. He tells him that Lilywhite, a local captain known for his openly speaking against Richard Guthrie and his daughter, is attracting a larger crowd now that what he is saying is starting to come to pass. Not long after this, Richard Guthrie tells the captains that he is a fugitive from the law, and he will no longer be able to deal with the captains, and that any money owed for credited is gone. This leads to a mob outside the bar Eleanor works from. In order to keep the peace, Hornigold and his men come and stand guard at the inn, making sure that the mob keeps their distance. Hornigold tells Eleanor is would be best to just give them their money and let it die down, even telling he might be able to loan her some money if she is short. She instead calls a meeting with the two most and two least successful captains, Frasier, a local appraiser and merchant, and Captain Hornigold. At the meeting she proposes that the seven of them restart her father's business. Frasier, the two successful captains, and Naft all agree it is possible and that they are willing, while Geoffrey Lawrence is unsure and offended by the idea his ship (one of the least successful) be moved from pirating to transporting the stolen good. He asks Hornigold if he is in on this arrangement, and Hornigold admits it is an almost perfect plan, but tells Eleanor he will only support her if she removes the block on Vane. He explains that as long she blocks Vane, the captains will hate and fear her. On top of that, anybody supporting her is at risk of retaliation from the rest of the captains and their crews. He then informs her she has until nightfall to agree, or he and his men will leave. Relationships Memorable Quotes "No matter how many lies we tell ourselves or how many stories we convince ourselves we're a part of...we're all just thieves awaiting a noose." - Hornigold Trivia *Benjamin Hornigold was in real life one of the primary establishing members of the Pirate Republic of Nassau as well as mentor to Edward Teach (Blackbeard) and the one who gave both Teach his later infamous ship, the Concord, which Teach renamed the Queen Anne's Revenge; and Charles Vane his ship, the Ranger. *Benjamin Hornigold was in history known not to attack British ships, the exact reasons are unknown. Image Gallery Hornigold S1E4.png Ben, Eleanor, Scott S1E8.png The consortium S1E8.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Captains Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Historical Characters Category:Pirate